A paper-currency-bill handling apparatus such as an Automatic Teller Machine (ATM) includes a paper currency bill storing apparatus that stores paper currency bills. The paper currency bill storing apparatus simultaneously stores, for example, paper currency bills having different sizes and different denominations, and sequentially sends out paper currency bills to the outside of the paper-currency-bill handling apparatus by using synchronized rotations of a pick roller for picking up paper currency bills and a paper feeding roller for sending out the picked-up paper currency bills. The paper feeding roller is positioned closer to a paper currency bill ejecting port than the pick roller.
Meanwhile, the paper feeding roller is connected to a drive shaft via a one-way clutch, for example, and the pick roller is connected to a driven shaft via a one-way clutch, for example. The drive shaft and the driven shaft are connected with each other by using a belt. By employing the above configuration, drive of the drive shaft causes the paper feeding roller to rotate, and rotation of the driven shaft, to which the drive of the drive shaft is transmitted, causes the pick roller to rotate (see Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-167101
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 05-242126
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-267171
However, in the conventional technology, there exists a case where rotation starts of the respective rollers after a drive start of the drive shaft do not synchronize with each other due to play of the one-way clutch etc. and a timing difference between the rotation starts is generated in the pick roller and the paper feeding roller. There exists a problem that a jam (paper jam) of a paper currency bill occurs due to this timing difference. For example, during a period from a previous rotation start of the pick roller to the following rotation start of the paper feeding roller, a paper currency bill picked up by the pick roller is not sent out by the paper feeding roller, and thus a jam of the paper currency bill is generated. For example, when there exists a large-sized paper currency bill on a small-sized paper currency bill in the paper currency bill storing apparatus, the pick roller previously starts to rotate and a leading end of the small-sized paper currency bill is picked up by the pick roller so as to reach the paper feeding roller. Next, leading ends of the small-sized paper currency bill and the large-sized paper currency bill are pinched by the rotation started paper feeding roller, and the small-sized paper currency bill and the large-sized paper currency bill are sent out in an overlapped manner so as to generate the jam of the paper currency bill.